Runaway Trust
by horsiluvr
Summary: Erika and Katie are on a quest to find a coven. How will their friendship cope when they find romance from the most unexpected people? New Charachters/Cannon/M for later. Co-writing with my besty and is my first fanfic story. Summary stinks, story better


**Runaway Trust**

**Katie and Erika**

**Prologue**

"Katie… when can I get new gloves? These are getting ratty. But if we can't afford them…" Erika's voice, small and soft, rang out. Katie turned around towards her friend and sighed. Erika needed new gloves almost every three months because she wore them constantly, but it wasn't her fault, it was her power.

Erika's power was absorbing the life fore out of anything: human, vampire, or werewolf. And if she held on too long, she would kill them and steal their life force and appearance. She was not just a shape shifter, she was deadly. So far Erika only had five different forms, five different people she killed, and five different families left broken. Katie knew Erika never meant to kill them; sometimes it just gets too hard to control such a power, especially when you're thirsty. But it was still hard for her to understand.

Katie was just as powerful, maybe even more. She gets into people's heads no matter who you are. Katie can control your thoughts and your actions, no matter whether you were vampire or human, she could supplicate your power no matter how latent and control it without it controlling her. This is what made her so powerful the fact that she could defeat you with your own gift. Katie knows every crevice of your mind and once she knows it, she can her it wherever she is in the world and have a conversation with you. She can also shut her mind off to all outside communication so that everything goes completely… silent. Although Katie, like Erika, can absorb powers, she has yet to figure out how to help Erika. The only thing that helped 'control' her power was for Erika to wear gloves, long sleeves, and jeans constantly, no one could make skin contact with her - only Katie was able to withstand and neither of them knew why. Erika refused to think of the fact that she may never be able to hug someone, kiss someone, or hold someone… ever.

"Katie? Did you hear me?" Erika spoke louder. Her vibrant green eye looked up at her from her spot on the ground. Erika's eyes changed from day to day, each a color of one of the people's whose lives were stolen from them. Erika kept them as a simple reminder of who she was, what she was. From the years of being so close, Katie had adopted Erika's power and with that the appearances of the victims. She choose to keep a constant ice blue eye color which was similar to the color that her eyes were before she was changed, that was the only thing that Katie ever used that power for.

"Mmhmm, I heard you, I guess I'll make a quick stop at Wal-mart, snag a pair of gloves and then we will head on out." Katie hated what she was forced to do so that Erika and she could live half way normal lives. Katie was the prettiest vampire in existence even prettier than that Rose that ran in Edward's coven that Katie and Erika had heard so much about while living with the Volturi. Katie was about five foot ten and looked like she should be walking a Victoria Secret runway or gracing the cover of Sports Illustrated. With her full lips, slightly almond shaped eyes, curvy athletic body, and legs that went on for days, Erika always jokingly said, "If you looked up 'Perfect 10' in the dictionary you would see Katie's picture with a caption that said WARNING: May accidentally steal husbands and break hearts." Katie though professed to the fact that she was not the prettiest and that Erika in fact a simple charm that made her all the more beautiful. Katie her body to her full advantage usually dazzling a male clerk into letting her do anything she wanted. She also hated going into public places because she could hear the perverted thoughts of pig headed men and jealous women directed towards her and Erika.

Erika jumped up, her black curls bouncing with her. Her lips pulled back into a smile as she walked towards town. Katie followed behind her friend, thinking of the time that she first met her friend.

**Flashback:**

"Katherine!" Katie heard her mother call her from down the stairs. She finished brushing her long, dirty-blond hair and floated down the stairs. She saw her mother standing with a young girl - maybe fifteen or sixteen - with curly black hair, tan skin, and deep mahogany brown eyes. Katie smiled at the girl, finally some one her age!

"Katherine, this is you new chamber maid, Amelia." Her mother spoke. Katie noticed that the girl flinched when her mother spoke the girl's name. Katie gritted her teeth at that and the fact that her mother always called her Katherine. As her mother was leaving, she called out, "Amelia, just follow Katherine to her room so that you can get familiar with the area."

Katie quickly skipped down the stairs and slung her arm through Amelia's and whispered, "I noticed that you do not like being called Amelia, so what would you like for me to call you? I myself despise the name Katherine…" Katie said with a shudder "…just call me Katie."

Taken aback Katie's boundless energy and friendliness, Erika said, "Erika is fine." She said, her small voice practically a whisper.

"Well Erika, I think that we'll be great friends!" Katie never new how true her words would ring and looking back, how much their friendship had helped them.

**Flashback end:**

"Katie? You okay?" Erika asked her friend worriedly. Katie came out of her dream to find that they were walking up to the Wal-mart in town.

"Uh, yeah, just thinking of the past..." Was Katie's reply as the girls walked into the store and Katie gritted her teeth at the perverted thoughts of all the men and the jealous thoughts of all the women. "Look at the rack on that blond!" "I wouldn't mind tapping that! I love dark haired girls." "Woo wee! Look at the blonde's body, she is fine!" "Wonder if they are looking for a good time?" Katie almost gagged at the last comment considering it came from a guy that looked like he was about one hundred two years of age. Eww! All the women's thoughts were basically the same thing, "Oh my god, they are so fake!" "I bet their hookers." "Wow, I wish I looked like them!" Katie shut her mind off; she was here for one thing only, Erika's new gloves. No time to throw up the bear she just drank dry. Every time was like torture for Katie, but there was no question that she would go to the end of existence and back for her friend. Her sister.


End file.
